


The Return of B'Elanna Torres

by starbender



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Muse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbender/pseuds/starbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional moment from 'Muse'.  Tom's reaction to her time away surprises and annoys B'Elanna.  Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of B'Elanna Torres

“Ascend to the Heavens,” Tom said. “That was beautiful. Tell me more.” He sat on the edge of her couch, his eyes front, concentrating on something in his imagination

“I’ve told you everything,” B’Elanna said. She threw a sofa pillow at him. He didn’t notice.

“It sounds amazing. I wish had been there. I’d write a play about Voyager in a heartbeat. I’d write a play about anything. What an opportunity! A real audience!” He said. B’Elanna could kick herself for giving into his desire to know what that ‘beatific smile’ and her costume were all about.

“Tom, need I remind you before he asked me to do anything he practiced some well-meaning but primitive medical remedies on me so it wasn’t exactly a vacation….and aren’t you the least bit jealous? I did spend nearly two weeks with Kelis, alone most of the time.”

“Maybe,” He said. B’Elanna smiled. Finally. She didn’t know why she liked the idea of a jealous Tom but it was kind of sweet. She started to move closer to him with the intention of telling him that he had nothing to worry about. Then she would kiss him and they would...

“You actually wrote a play with him. When I ask you to help me write something in the holodeck you’re always too busy,” he said. This was not the kind of jealousy she had in mind. That was a mood killer. A growl started forming in her throat but he didn’t hear it. His mind was in his special place where holo-adventures were born. She knew what would happen. This thing would become an obsession taking up all his free time and everyone else would be left by the side of the road.

“I’d like to go down to the planet to meet Kelis and see your play …” he said.

“No. We are NOT going down there. The situation is too delicate. And it's not MY play."

Tom sat back, folded his arms and pouted.

She sighed. Instead of being annoyed she should be generous and give Tom a little leeway. He had gone through a long miserable period of time not knowing if she and Harry were alive or dead. She had been in that same situation multiple times but all of that was over and done. She was ready for a proper homecoming but his attention was clearly elsewhere.

She moved closer to him, reaching out to caress his arm but he chose that moment to stand up and start pacing around the floor. The growl returned. Maybe she should just wait until he worked through the creative process for his next crazy idea. At least he was nice to look at as he wandered around her quarters. She liked watching him. For such a tall guy he moved with a beautiful fluid grace. She wondered if he had been part of a gymnastics team when he was in school. Her mind started to wander. He was playing volleyball at the resort. He was wearing that blue Hawaiian shirt, the one that matched his eyes…..

“So do you think maybe you and I could create The Rescue of B’Elanna Torres on the holodeck?” He asked. His question pulled her out of her daydream.

“Tom, to be honest, I would be happy if I never heard about that play again. He got on my nerves and he deliberately changed the few details I did share. If it wasn’t for the threat of war….”

“But you came to appreciate it. You liked being an inspiration. I saw the look on your face when you came back. Admit it.”

“Yes, I did. That part was special,” She said. Those last few moments were compensation for all the hardship and frustrations she had endured.

“Then you can be an inspiration again. Why can’t we..”

She wanted to inspire him to do something but it had nothing to do with writing plays. Part of her considered throwing him on the floor and shutting his mouth with a kiss. Maybe that would get his attention.

“Tom, believe it or not, I spent most of my time there trying to fix the Delta Flyer so I could get back...to you, not thinking about some damn play. I would hope if you had been there you would have done the same.” She said. She literally slapped herself. “What am I thinking. Yes, YOU would have helped Kelis  but it wouldn't have stopped there. YOU would have taken over. You would have made it all bigger and better and more epic. Working on the shuttle would just be your way of getting through writer’s block.”

Tom sat back down and scowled.

“That’s not fair. I would have done my best to get in touch with you,” He said. He was clearly disgruntled. “ I suppose I’m a bit upset that you got a chance like that and not me because I think I would have appreciated it more.”

“Well, I wish I’d had the opportunity to wander around in 1996 San Francisco but I got stuck out in the desert with some weirdos. We can’t pick and choose our away missions.”

“I know,” he said. His eyes were still stuck in never never land. “The Eternals. What a concept. I might steal it. For another story.”

“No. You’ll just mess them up. If you are going to use them you are going to write them properly.”

“Then you’ll help me? We could put on a production for the crew. Was it an indoor theater or was it outdoors, like the Greeks?”

She sighed. This had to stop. They had been separated for a long period of time and he was looking especially pretty at the moment. Surrender was her only option. This time, she deliberately moved closer and took his arm and placed it around her shoulders. She reached out and gently turned his face so he was forced to look her in the eyes.

“Yes, I’ll help you recreate the Rescue of B’Elanna Torres for the holodeck. Happy now?” she asked.

“I have been ecstatically happy since we received your first transmission.” He reached over and gave her a long deep messy kiss. She now had his full attention. That was more like it. She still had to know that one thing.

“It really didn’t bother you that I was in the constant company of an attractive young man who wanted me to stay?” she asked hoping for a tiny spark of something.

“Do you want me to be jealous?” He asked. His face was pure puzzlement. "Will it help if I said I was?"

“Never mind.” She said. She laughed softly to herself as she pulled him in for her own gentle messy kiss. She wouldn't even try to explain it. She could feel him relax as he returned her affection but  he started to pull away.

"What if we..." He started.

"Later Tom, we'll talk about it later." This time, the kiss wasn't quite so gentle.


End file.
